cenobitefandomcom-20200213-history
Haloblades
Haloblades was a cenobite in Merkova's lucky six and a known soldier cenobite from Hell's Army History Haloblades was a cenobite present at the General's Call to Arms to witness the solving of the Puzzle Chamber, which would summon six cenobites destined to face off against the Harrowers who were trying to free the goddess Morte Mamme. Haloblades was summoned to follow under the order of Pinhead's lover, Merkova, and beside fellow cenobites Cattleskull, Fulgar, Turpis and Cowboy. The cenobites were summoned at the Egg Museum just as The Harrowers solve The Puzzle Chamber and release Morte Mammer. Haloblades told Merkova that he could sense the Harrowers were near. Merkova then found Zinc, the cat of the Harrowers and threatened its life, suddenly Harrower Winston Gage appeared and cut off both of Merkova's arms, the other Harrowers appeared shortly there after and the battle began. Morte Mamme created the creature Ovid to provide Lucinda and Lavinia with encouragement as they had strayed from the battle, he then gave them the gift of duplication. The Claire twins used their duplicates to confuse the cenobites and they bound the cenobites with their devine lasso given to them by Morte Mamme. Ovid then started releasing his fumes over the disoriented cenobites, which allowed Marty Sevenbirds to electrocute them and the rest of the Harrowers to slaughter the cenobites, save for Merkova, who escaped and dragged Bunny Benedict to Hell via her teeth. Haloblads' remains, alongside the remains of Turpis, Cattleskull, Fulgar and Cowboy, were returned to Hell. Leviathan was not pleased with The General's failure, and so Pinhead created a beast known as The Furaie from the remains of the five cenobites and Leviathan had it sent after the Harrowers. With the Harrowers being down two members as Ron Ringwood went into Hell to save Bunny Benedict, who was being tortured by Pinhead and forced to watch the Harrowers get attacked via puddle of blood, the Harrowers were unprepared for the threat of The Furaie. The Furaie seemed indestructable as whenever it was damaged, hooked chains or new appendages would sprout. Though the beast was defeated when Ovid used his fumes once again to disorient the beast, and Lucinda and Lavinia used their lasso to guide it to the edge of Morte Mamme's tomb, Marty Sevenbirds was sacraficed when he electricuted himself and toppelled a statue on The Furaie, plunging both himself and The Furaie into Morte Mamme's Tomb where they would be locked in eternal combat. Description Haloblades was a short cenobite with a tight black, leather banded suit, that covered his entire body from head to toe. Haloblades had no eyes and holds the famous cenobite design, The Halo, made up of thick razors formed into a ring like shape around his head. Appearences Comics *The Harrowing part I: Ressurrection *The Harrowing part II: Inressurrection Trivia *It is unknown how cenobites like Haloblades see as they have no eyes. This seems to be a common element with cenobites as it occurs with Butterball, Little Sister, Spike and many others. *Another name for Haloblades given by fans is Spikewheel Refrences *﻿http://www.cenobite.com/encyc/cbh17b.htm *http://www.cenobite.com/encyc/cbh18b.htm ﻿ Category:Cenobite Category:The Lucky Six Category:Deceased